Speechless: Part VI
by bowtruckle90
Summary: Sixth installment of "Speechless". Rated M for later installments.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ron, where is Ana?"

Harry had been at the Burrow for a few hours since Dumbledore dropped him off and had been discussing all the details of meeting Horace Slughorn and his private lessons with Dumbledore upcoming that year. He had expected Ana to come into the room at some point, but she hadn't. Now as he and Ron got ready for bed after their long discussion, Harry was becoming concerned.

"She's been locked up in her room all day. No one's seen her." Seeing Harry's face as they both slid into bed Ron hastily corrected himself. "She's fine, I'm sure. She just probably got caught up in a book or something."

Harry nodded before sliding into bed, but there would be no sleeping. He waited until he heard the dulcet tones of Ron's snoring before creeping out of bed and quietly reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. After setting them on his face, Harry stood quietly and tiptoed across the creaking floorboards. After finding himself in the hallway, Harry turned to his left and climbed the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. On the next landing there were two doors. One was Ginny's, and there was no light beneath the crack in the doorway. Across from this room and to his left was what Harry knew was Ana's room. This one, unlike its counterpart, was streaming with light. Considering the late hour, Harry could only imagine what Ana could be doing.

Harry knocked softly three times. After waiting a moment the door opened a crack and Ana's face appeared. She smiled slightly and stepped aside to let him in. Harry smiled at her as the door closed behind him. "Ron said you'd been busy in here all day."

Ana nodded and walked to her desk to shove some books in a drawer. When the chosen drawer was closed shed turned around and leaned against it, avoiding Harry's eye. He knew why, but Harry had not realized how awkward this first meeting would be. The last conversation they had before saying goodbye before the summer break he had been breaking up with her. Now that they were face to face again, Harry wasn't sure what to say, and clearly Ana didn't either. While avoiding her gaze, Harry was able to take in the room. It was bright, like she was. The walls were yellow and adorned with photos of flowers and random people sharing good times at the park. He knew when she was younger, Ana used to take pictures with an old camera Arthur had brought home at one time for her. But he subsequently did a few experiments on it and, while Harry wasn't sure, he thought the demise of the camera had something to do with self-destructing parts. The linens were white and clean, matching the furniture. It was dark so he couldn't see outside her window, but he imagined the view must have been spectacular. His attention was averted to Ana now as she did finally raise her hands and sleepily form some words. 'Sorry I didn't come out to meet you.'

"It's okay. What were you doing in here?"

'I got caught up in something. Newspaper articles, books, just stuff.'

"Oh," said Harry, making to stuff his hands in his pockets and forgetting that he was wearing pajamas; no pockets. So he just let his hands fiddle with the seam in his pants and continued talking. "I don't know if you overheard any of the stuff I told Ron and Hermione-"

'I know. Dumbledore came by a week ago asking me if I would mind going to get you with him. He thought I could help convince you to help him with Slughorn.'

Harry perked up. "Why didn't you? I would have loved to have seen you sooner."

Ana shrugged. 'I didn't know if you would have wanted me there. I don't know where we stand exactly.'

Harry stared at her a moment and nodded once. Ana turned her back on him and went to sit on her bed, folding her arms covered in the massive sleeves of her oversized sweatshirt and tucking her ankles, grown beyond the hem of her pajama pant legs, underneath her as she made herself comfortable Indian style on the bed. Harry sighed and went to join her.

"I wish things could be different, Ana. Really. I do love spending time with you, as more than just best friends, but I just can't get the sight out of my head. I was there, watching Madame Pomfry give you potion after potion and cast all kinds of spells while your whole family stood there crying. It was the hardest thing I ever had to watch. And I don't want anything like that to happen to you again because someone knows how close we are."

Ana nodded. 'I understand,' she signed with her chin drooping to her chest. 'But it doesn't mean it's over forever. This has to end sometime.'

Harry did agree, but thought it best to say nothing on the subject. For all he knew they could lose this war and he and everyone else was destined for death. Instead he changed the subject. "Did you hear about my lessons with Dumbledore?"

'Didn't need to,' she responded, finally looking up at him. 'I'm supposed to be there too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was absolutely crooning over Ron. He had received more O.W.L.s than Fred and George put together. Hermione was mostly pleased, but disappointed that she had only received an "E" in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had done reasonably well, even passed potions, but not well enough to be taken into the N.E.W.T. class. The only one of the four of them who had not opened the test results was Ana. It was early in the morning and while everyone had risen when the owls came with the results, Ana was absolutely disheveled. She had been twisting her fingers through her already matted curly hair and was causing it to tangle horrendously. After watching Hermione open her scores, Ana had pointedly set her envelope down and watched everyone else.

"Ana dear, open it. I'm sure you did splendidly."

'I can't,' she signed frantically. 'Someone please open it for me.'

Before Molly could budge an inch Hermione had swiped up the envelope and torn it open. Her eyes scanned the marks feverishly from left to right and it seemed the more she read the more her face fell. Ana cast a nervous look at Harry, who asked for her, "Is it bad?'

Hermione shook her head and let her hands fall to rest on the table. "I just don't believe it."

Molly strode forwards and took the scores from Hermione's limp fingers. After a moment she gasped and dramatically covered her chest with one hand splayed flat across it. "This is wonderful! Ana, you received twelve Outstanding marks! Oh, your cousin Bill will be just tickled when he hears!"

Molly went to the other room to call on her eldest son at work that very moment while Hermione explained, as Ana looked as though she were about to faint. "Ana's test scores just made history. She took the test for every course offered at Hogwarts and passed each one with top marks. They're the highest scores in O.W.L. history. They're…perfect." Hermione paused for a moment before turning toward Ana. "I thought you said you dropped out of Muggle Studies and Divination. I thought we were even."

Ana shrugged. 'Bill made a bet with me. He has a friend who is close to the head auror. He promised to pass my name on if I beat him.'

Hermione looked to Harry, who translated. Everyone looked from one face to another while Molly finished talking to Bill and moved on to Arthur, still chirping excitedly about the scores she held in her hand.

After so long of listening to Molly over breakfast just gushing over how Ana could have any job she wanted with her scores, everyone excused themselves to their separate rooms. Actually, they all adjourned to Ron and Harry's room. Ana however continued to climb her stairs to her own room, scores in hand and opened the door to her quiet room. Not a few moments later there was a quiet knock on the door. Ana tuned around and saw Molly at the entrance. "I have something for you dear."

Ana sat at her desk while Molly sat opposite her on the bed. She had in her hands a gilded picture frame with four, card sized partitions and on top of that was a very old, yellowed parchment. It was an old set of O.W.L. scores. "I've been saving this for you for a while dear." She handed the paper over.

The name at the top was her father's, Fabian Prewett. Ana brushed her fingertips over the old faded ink as Molly kept talking. "Your father had the highest scores in history. You bested his four less than perfect scores."

She handed over the frame. "Our parents gave this to him when he got older, for his achievements. He wanted it to go to you when you finished your first set of exams. He wanted your scores and his to sit side by side one day." Molly stood and stepped toward Ana, stooping to hug her niece hard. "He knew you were destined for great things from the moment he held you in his arms. And he would be so proud of you today dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Ana sat up late with Hermione after the feast trying to decide which courses she would take. Obviously she would need to take Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration and Defense. But she wanted to continue with Runes and Arithmancy class as well. Now there was only a mild debate about wither or not she should continue with history. The required course load for auror consideration was five classes, and she already had six. Perhaps she wouldn't regret it in the current year, but in the year of final exams she definitely would. In the end, Ana thought better of both history and arithmancy. She would have more on her plate than most students. Not many took runes as well as potions and transfiguration. It was a heavy course load without the unnecessary classes.

Hermione on the other hand was having the same debate as the boys: to take care of magical creatures or not to take care of magical creatures. While Ana had made her choice rather easy (don't take it, since you'd like to live long enough to pass your N.E.W.T.s) Hermione had yet to make a decision. They had all had it rough since Hagrid took the class over. He had a certain fascination for dangerous creatures that could on occasion cause trouble for his students. While Hermione sat up and debated, same as Lavender and Pavarti, Ana put her books and parchments away and grabbed up Crookshanks from where he sat on her bed. As she pet his orange fur Ana thought about the feast. Harry had been distant with her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced with him. He hardly spoke a word to her, or even looked at her. She could understand the awkward feelings since their parting the previous year after the Ministry incident, but this was cold. It was as though he was no longer her friend, merely some acquaintance.

Ana kept thinking long into the night, after everything was ready for the next day of rigorous classes. Before long it became apparent that she would not be able to sleep. She rose silently from her bed and, after shrugging into her housecoat, exited the room and descended the stairs down into the common room. Only when she set foot in the sitting room, she wasn't the only person there.

Harry must not have found sleep easy either. He was sitting in front of the fire, newspapers strewn all over the coffee table. Most of them were displaying photographs of him placed under headlines reading "The Chosen One". Ana sighed slightly and rapped her knuckles against the wood table sitting at the foot of the stairs. Harry turned rapidly, eyes wide, but relaxed on realizing who was there. He turned back to the papers as Ana sat beside him.

"I feel like the whole world is counting on me, Ana. What if I'm not good enough?" he wrapped his arms over one another and rested them on his knees shaking from a slight shiver.

Ana said nothing. Instead she removed her housecoat and laid it over Harry's shoulders. It felt silly, but she leaned into him and kissed his cheek before pushing herself off the couch they sat on and turning to leave. Harry reached out to catch her wrist. Ana spun back to face him. Harry stood and pulled her into him.

They were mere inches apart. Harry laced his finger between Ana's and pulled their unified hands to his heart. He rested a hand on her chin, tilting her face to meet his before losing his fingers in her curls. Harry bent toward her, his lips fully intending to touch hers, but he stopped short. While he felt the moist tender skin of her mouth Harry could not kiss her. His memory flashed him a scene, Ana pale and motionless in the hospital wing, clinging to life. And all because she loved him too much to see him suffer. Harry tilted his head downward and his forehead rested against hers.

Ana squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to keep the tears from falling. She heard Harry let loose a shuddering sigh. The tension was heart wrenching. She was lying to herself, telling her heart she did not love him. The fact of the matter was she always had, and always would. She couldn't pretend. And yet here they stood, close, touching, but unable to move further. And so they remained frozen there. Not moving forward but unwilling to retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana yawned as she watched Ron and Hermione retreat. Harry and Ana had returned fairly late from their meeting with Dumbledore with a certain amount of news. After sharing it, Ron and Hermione made their way to bed, but it seemed Harry had more to say to Ana, because he asked her to stay awhile longer.

When the coast was clear, he said, "What did you think of what we saw?"

'What do you mean?'

"Why do you think we're learning about all this?"

Ana shrugged. 'To understand what we're up against better.'

"What I'm up against," Harry corrected. Ana dropped her chin, embarrassed. It was true, after all. It was Harry's burden. She just couldn't understand why she had been asked to participate in all this if that was true. And she signed as such.

"I don't know, Ana." Harry was staring at the thick rug on the floor. He was lost inside his head. He was thinking of an answer. Clearly there would be none to be found. Not until Dumbledore decided it was time they knew, therefore Ana sighed and climbed her own way to her dormitory to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana was the first to convey something when they had returned to the office out of the pensieve for the second time. 'That was sad.'

Harry turned to her, retorting, "Sad? It was terrible. Did you hear the things he had done?"

'He did it because he was lonely, and angry. He couldn't take out his frustrations on the person he felt deserved them so he harmed whoever was less powerful.'

"Very good Ana," Dumbledore interrupted. "That is precisely right. Tom was a lonely child seeking to set right his quality of life and unable to punish the person responsible, or who he perceived responsible: his mother." Dumbledore made his way to his seat at the desk to finish speaking to both Harry and Ana before dismissing them. But as he dismissed Harry, he asked Ana to stay.

The door closed and the headmaster spoke. "Please sit." Ana did. "I have caught a word or two between you. You wonder why I asked you to participate." Ana nodded. "Well, I had thought it would be helpful to have two of your familiar with the story of Voldemort. I realize that Ron and Hermione are as aware as you since I permitted you both to tell them what passes between us in this room, but I had thought it was important you understand the severity of the situation as well as Harry. You in particular."

'Why?'

"Because he trusts you. More than anyone else in the world, he trusts you. But I think perhaps I made a mistake. His tone with you tonight has me convinced that my asking you here may not have been the best method of uniting you two. You must never abandon him, but there's nothing either of us can do if he decides to save you from possible harm by running from you. On the other hand I need for you to know the same as he does, plus a tad more. Perhaps you would not mind coming to your own sessions with me? It won't be as impressive, I have to save the memories for his viewing, you understand. If you wouldn't mind I'll leave a time turner in your care so you might visit me at my appointed times without being missed."

Ana agreed and was sent off. When she got back to the common room, Harry was still telling Ron and Hermione what they had seen. He stopped a moment, watching Ana walk right by him. "Hold on," he uttered quietly to their friends before following her, catching her before the steps to the girls' dormitory. "What was that about?"

'Nothing. He said he doesn't need me anymore.'

Ana went up to her room without another word, leaving Harry confused at the foot of the dormitory stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could you be involved with Jack Sloper?" Harry and Ron had just caught Ana in a corridor with the former replacement beater for the house quiddich team. She had been kissing him. Ron was shocked, but considering the same had happened with Ginny and Dean only a week before and he had Lavender to contend with now he got over it pretty quick. Harry didn't. It had happened earlier in the afternoon and still he was harping on her, long after dark when everyone had gone to bed. Ana remained awake and was reading through another muggle novel, but Harry was making it very difficult for her to concentrate. She now set aside her book in order to free her hands to answer him.

'You've been angry with me and Ron and Hermione have been angry with each other. I needed someone to talk to.'

"Talk? How?"

Ana rolled her eyes. 'Jack has a deaf mother. He knows wizard sign language.'

Harry snorted and sat huffily on the couch, firelight flickering across his face. Everyone was gone to bed some time before and the room was quiet. "I thought we had an agreement, Fabiana. I thought when all this was over…" Harry turned his head away. He couldn't say any more. Ana sighed and sat carefully beside him. She tried to reach her hand out to him, but he recoiled. If she could have spoken, Ana would have told Harry he was acting like a child, but since he wouldn't look at her, she merely got up again, grabbed her book, and climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

She slammed the door behind her, leaving Pavarti and Lavender whispering and casting odd looks in her direction while Hermione came to her and sat alongside her on Ana's bed. "He's just being thick."

With her jaw set, Ana drew her wand from her pocket and lit the tip. She swished and curved it in the air, writing a phrase in pure light. Hermione read it and nodded. "Without a doubt."

The glowing words 'boys are stupid' faded as Hermione and Ana sulked together on Ana's bed until they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana was still upset with him. Harry had tried unsuccessfully to speak with her over the break, but it was now officially Christmas and he had spoken to Ron, Hermione, all the Weasley family, and even the Minister of Magic, unpleasant as it had been, but Ana still refused to raise a hand to him. He didn't even get a gift from her this year.

Harry retreated to his bed in Ron's room early, but found something there that caused his night to be far from over. There was a small box there, wrapped in green paper and adorned with a silver bow. There was no tag on it. Harry sat down and slid his thumb underneath the flap on one end of the wrapping. He slid out a white box and opened it. Nestled inside was a penknife. Harry lifted out the six inch long tool encased in what looked like gold or something similar. He opened it up and pulled out not only a knife, but a screwdriver, a corkscrew, a metal quill and what looked like a miniature, equally metal, wand and a few other miscellaneous items. Along with the penknife was a note written hastily on a piece of parchment. He took the note and held it up to the lamp on the nightstand so he could read better.

I know this isn't Sirius' penknife, but I found this in Diagon Alley while I was walking around Wiseacre's this summer. It just seemed like something you would need in the future since Sirius' broke at the Ministry. And there's a few things in there his didn't have, like the quill and the wan. The wand in particular I can tell you is made of silver and has a phoenix tear core. It's not for everyday use, just a backup when you're in a pinch. Anyway, I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace Sirius' gift, it just seemed like something you could use. - Ana

By the way, you never stopped being angry with me long enough for me to explain: that scene with Jack Sloper was a mistake. We were talking and he just kissed me. I didn't even have time to pry him off before you and Ron showed up.

Harry didn't even set the box aside before jumping up off his bed, note and knife in hand and running out onto the landing and up the flight of stairs leading to Ana's room. He pounded on her door continuously until she opened it slightly. Ana poked her head out, hiding the rest of her body behind the door. Seeing it was Harry, Ana closed it again, and reopened it with a towel wrapped around herself held there with one hand, leaving only one free to rake through her damp curls and try and make them less ridiculous.

"Can I come in?"

Ana nodded and stepped aside, letting Harry slip into her room. The moment the door was closed again Harry grabbed Ana and pulled her into him, regardless of the lack of proper clothing on her. She gasped in surprise, not making any attempt to embrace him back, partially due to holding her towel and partially because she didn't know what to make of the hug.

Harry could feel Ana's slender frame beneath the soft towel and tried not to think about the fact that there was only this single layer of fabric between his hands and the bare skin of her lower back. Without letting up Harry breathed in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Ana. I've been stupid." He stayed right where he was and so did she. After a moment, Harry added, "Please hug me so I know you forgive me."

Ana did however lightly with her one free hand. When they parted Ana was blushing and would not meet Harry's eye.

"What's the matter?"

'It's hard to hold you,' Ana signed.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, I was so concerned about begging for forgiveness I didn't notice the…uh…" he motioned to her towel.

Ana smiled and shook her head. 'No. It's just that every time I touch you I want more.'

Harry nodded. He knew the feeling. Instead of returning to his and Ron's room, Harry spent the rest of the evening in Ana's room (after stepping out to allow her time to dress herself), sharing the sweets they had received as gifts and flipping through old photo albums of the Wealsey family which Molly had stored in Ana's room. They stayed silent for the most part, but then why talk? The expression in the eyes of stolen glances between photographs said everything there was to be said.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up on the field. He could see the sky and feel the grass. Someone was with him. They were sliding something soft under his head. As his blurred vision cleared he could see it was Ana. There were more people nearby, getting closer. He moved his arm, it felt like lead. His hair was wet. When he looked in his hand he saw blood. Ana started signing to him. 'Relax. You'll be okay.' After that there was only black.

When he woke again, Ana was not there, but Ron was. Ron was still in the hospital wing, occupying the bed beside Harry. "Nice of you to drop in," he said.

"What happened?"

"Cracked skull," Madame Pomfry said as she scuttled about. "Nothing to worry about. I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you overnight. You shouldn't over exert yourself for a few hours."

Harry immediately kicked his way out of his covers. "I don't want to stay here overnight, I want to find McLaggan and kill him."

Pomfrey pushed him back and tucked him in again, saying, "I think that comes under the heading of over exertion."

Ron was smiling amusedly. "Besides, he's already in enough trouble."

"McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"No, Ana. She's tearing McLaggan a new one as we speak for cracking your skull open," Ron responded. "Jack's interpreting. Least that's what Hermione said when she came to check on you. Apparently Ana hasn't even changed her clothes yet; there was blood all over them and when Hermione suggested she change out of her shirt and pants before going on a rampage she said it would be more effective if McLaggan could see the damage. Hermione hates him so you can imagine she didn't make much of an argument."

Despite himself, Harry smiled. He could only imagine how angry she must be on his behalf to ask someone else to translate her flying fingers into words for the poorly chosen beater. Although he did wonder exactly how Ana had gotten to him before anyone else. He hadn't remembered seeing her before the game.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you for meeting during the game. I know you would like to attend but, for this particular conversation, it is extremely important that the chances of anyone overhearing a breath of a word in this discussion is kept to the barest minimum." Ana waved off his concern before Dumbledore continued. "One of my upcoming discussions with Harry in this room will be the same one I am about to have with you…minus one important detail. I've told you about Voldemort's exploits following his graduation and the items he began collecting. Do you remember them?"

Ana nodded and lit the tip of her wand. She raised her arm to draw in the air: 'Locket. Ring. Cup.' She continued to write beneath this list, 'Why? Is it important?'

"Yes. In fact there are a few more items I would like to introduce into this discussion." The professor opened a drawer in his desk and lifted out an old book, with brittle pages stained with something red. Ana recognized this as the journal Ginny Weasley had been communicating with Voldemort through several years before. "This journal is only one item. I would also like to discuss Voldemort's snake Nagini; I believe you are familiar with her."

Ana nodded with a tightened jaw. What she was conscious for during the disaster following the third task nearly two years ago during the tournament, that snake had been the most unpleasant thing. It wouldn't leave her alone, flicking its tongue against her skin and brushing up against her.

"All of these things have something in common. Should I tell you or would you like to guess?"

Ana thought for a moment and then drew through the air again. 'They mean something to him.'

"Very good. Yes, the locket and the ring are Slytherine heirlooms. More to that he viewed them belonging to his mother's family as proof that he was indeed the heir of Slyhterine. Along the lines of being connected to Salazar Slytherine and the ideals connected to that house, real, imagined, or exaggerated," at this Ana rolled her eyes. It was true, they had been discussing through these meetings how the values of the snake house had developed over the years, including the pureblooded ideal. It had been greatly distorted. While Salazar Slytherine did have idealistic theories about the purity of the wizard race, he never would have gone so far to believe that anyone was unworthy of life if they were not pureblooded. Dumbledore, guessing her thought, nodded, saying, "Yes, yes, it's terrible.

"Anyway, along the lines of representing the legacy of Slytherine he acquired Nagini. Based on his collection of these items and what he did to gain possession of them, can you guess the reason he sought the cup of Hufflepuff?"

'Thinking items from house masters led to power.'

"Correct again. Yes, the cup was a relic he was aware of and could attain from another person without too much trouble. It stands to reason that he would also seek something of Ravenclaw's; though I haven't the faintest idea what I'm sure he did find something, and probably when he was still a student. Though in all likelihood it was not before he altered this journal of his."

'Altered how? But how did he do what he did? You never said.'

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "Yes. Perhaps I should have divulged that information sooner. Much sooner. If I had told Harry years ago, I might not be forced to require you to hang onto information this heavy."

'What information?'

Horcrux was a word Ana had come across before. When she had visited her grandparents in Russia it was in one of their books. Her grandfather had to translate but the description he read to her, while not a perfect elucidation, was disturbing. Ana couldn't imagine a person doing it to themselves once, never mind the six times that Dumbledore was claiming Voldemort had done. It was frightening to think that his quest to become immortal was, clearly, about as successful as anyone in history had come since Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone. Ana wrote this and Dumbledore considered his clasped fingers before him, waiting for the question he must have known was coming next.

'How did Harry defeat him before?"

"I'm afraid we have arrived to the portion of the conversation that I must ask you to keep to yourself until such a time when Harry understands on his own. My theory is that when Voldemort tried to kill Harry fifteen years ago, he may have inadvertently created another Horcrux."

'What is it? Do we know?'

Dumbledore nodded. "It's Harry."

Ana could only sit there, mouth agape, and listen. "It explains their connection, the similarities between them, and what happened fifteen years ago. It seems that in creating another horcrux, even by accident, Voldemort overstressed what was left of his soul. It nearly killed him. But because of the previous six horcruxes he did not, in fact, perish. You understand this news could devastate the plans I have outlined for you both, therefore, you must not tell him until the time is right. It may be sooner or later or never. That, I'm afraid I cannot answer. I can only beg you to be diligent. And you must never let him go anywhere without you."

Ana bit her lip. It felt like there was an elephant sitting on her chest. It was constricted and tight. She could hardly believe was she was hearing, but she would have no time to ponder it. Suddenly there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Though it could have been from the news she just received, it didn't feel right. She needed to get to the quiddich match, and she had to get there. Now. Before stowing her wand she wrote, 'Something wrong. Must go.' Ana then stuffed her wand in her pocket and dashed off.

She had never run to the pitch so fast in all her life. In just a few minutes she was entering the pitch through the outer doors, but instead of going up the stairs to the stands, she raced straight ahead to the arched entryway that opened out onto the field beneath the players. She arrived not a moment too soon to see Harry get smacked in the head by Ron's replacement for the game, Cormac McLaggan. The six foot beast had strong-armed Harry into letting him play this round, and unwilling to have his face bashed in Harry caved. Now it seemed the thug had done damage regardless. As Harry fell from his broom which was about fifty feet off the ground Ana raced onto the pitch, casting a levitation spell as she did to slow his descent.

Once he landed gently on the ground Ana approached. He was out cold. Shaking her head she removed her coat though it was bitterly cold and placed it beneath his head. It was then she noticed her was opening his eyes some. She signed to him with one hand while the other remained at one side of his head, keeping it still. She didn't know if he got what she signed, because another moment later he was out of it again.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up and see that Madame Pomfrey had responded uncommonly fast for someone of her age. She shooed everyone who had come near as spectators away and the game ended with the current score as the deciding factor: a dismal loss 320 to 60. But Ana hardly took any notice. No, she made her way over to the Gryffindor stands and sifted through people until she came across Jack Sloper. He noticed her and waved.

"He going to be okay?"

'I don't know, but I need your help with something before the team leaved the locket room. Are you much of a screamer?'


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh! Fabiana you scared me." Tonks had practically run over the young witch as she rounded a corner of the seventh floor. "I don't suppose you've seen Remus anywhere?"

Ana shook her head and drew her wand, lighting the tip and writing in the air. Tonks read and responded. "Yeah I just ran into Harry on my way to Dumbledore's office. Strange, I hardly ever see one of you without the other. Everything okay?"

Ana nodded and wrote more. 'Watching him. Obsessed with Malfoy.'

"Ah, yes. Seems everyone is on edge lately. Why not just watch with him?"

'Won't let me. Wants to go alone. Still worried."

Tonks nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. Men think they need to be the lone hero all the time." She sighed. "Trust me, sweetie, they still act like children long into their adulthood. Three things are certain in this world: people will die, women have children, and men never grow up."

Tonks looked distraught for a moment, but she smiled seconds later and waved a goodbye to Ana as she continued on down the corridor and around another corner, leaving Ana to find her way to the Room of Requirement to keep an eye on Harry as he attempted to open it to the room that Malfoy was supposedly spending so much time in.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ana were alone. There was nothing special about this afternoon, just that it was a beautiful day outside and knowing the mission coming up with Dumbledore Harry wanted to make up for the time he hadn't been spending with her. It was surprisingly invigorating not spending free time looking out for Malfoy on the map or trying to get into the Room of Requirement. He'd be lying if he said the thought didn't cross his mind that he should be doing those things instead, but all he had to do was look toward Ana with her hair loose and waving in the gentle breeze and the freckles on her nose growing stark against her skin as they laid out in the sun and any doubt he could have had about the afternoon off was assuaged.

The sun was bright, the air was warm, everything was as perfect as it could be. Except that there was still an immortal nutcase out there who was after both of them and until he was dead there was no way Harry could touch Ana in the way he so desperately desired to. He recalled that night at the beginning of the year when they were alone together in the common room. They were so close. Even now, though they were not touching even a millimeter, Harry felt as though all he had to do was reach for her hand and it would be all over for both of them; this charade they were playing for no one's benefit but their own, and all from a fear that was unfounded.

And in the end it didn't matter. Voldemort must know that she's important, like he knew Ron and Hermione were important. What would be the difference if he loved one in a different way over the others? Wouldn't he be just as devastated if, given the choice, Voldemort decided to take the life of Hermione instead?

The truth was he wouldn't be. It could never be the same. And the reason for that was because he had never felt the same about Ana as he had with any of his other friends. She had always been special to him.

"…special," Harry uttered out loud, thoughts running away with his mouth. Ana looked toward him and shielded her eyes, giving him the tell-tale look that he should explain himself. Harry smiled and turned on his side, propping himself up on his shoulder. "Nothing, just thinking."

'About what?'

Harry knew no one was around the secluded alcove they had found on the far side of the lake, but he switched to singing all the same. 'I was thinking…what if just for today we pretend there's no Voldemort. No Horcruxes. No Chosen One rubbish. Let's just pretend we're free to just be Harry and Ana.'

Ana tilted her head and mirrored the way Harry was laying in the grass. 'So what would a normal, nothing special Harry and Ana do on a day like this?'

Without another word Harry reached out and stroked Ana's face. She melted into his touch and sighed. Her eyes closed and all there was was the feeling of his skin against hers. Before she could open her eyes she felt his lips against hers, something that had become so foreign in the past year. It was like tasting a piece of heaven.

His hands found her waist, her hip. Before long they were laying in the grass together close, and Harry had his arms around her. He kissed her lips, her face, her neck and ran his hands along her flat stomach and her ribcage, resting on her small swell of breast for a moment before he recoiled. "I'm sorry," Harry breathed.

Ana smiled and kissed him again. She took his hand in hers and placed it back on her chest. While she could not say anything, her lips moved and formed two simple words Harry was elated to be able to read on the pearly pink pallet. 'I'm not.'


	12. Chapter 12

Harry watched as Snape retreated with the other Death Eaters and Malfoy. Hagrid was approaching him, speaking, but nothing was getting through the deafening ring in Harry's ear. Not until he heard Hagrid mention Dumbledore. "He's gone," Harry said flatly. "Snape killed him."

Everything was foggy. Hagrid hauled Harry to his feet and led him back to and through the castle entrance and up to the Hospital Wing where Molly was sobbing over her mauled son Bill, the latest of Greyback's victims. Harry's muddled brain struggled through a long discussion with McGonagall, other teachers, and order members, contributing where he could manage enough clarity to speak. The rest of the time he simply made a mental list of everyone who was here. Everyone who was alive.

It seemed everyone was there, but among the many faces he was glad to see there was one he could not find. A sinister chill ran down Harry's spine, making him shiver. Mcgonagall was now standing to nad dleave and it seemd the conversation had drawn to a close. It took a moment to formulate the words he was afraid to say because he knew the answer would tear at his heartstrings, but eventually out of the silence Harry heard himself ask…"Where's Ana?"


End file.
